Choices
by Jordali
Summary: While in the hospital, after chasing a suspect, Kate has a dream. A dream that is about to change Castle's and her lives. That is if the right choices are made. Season 3 Finale didn't happen here.
1. The Accident

Chapter 1: The Accident

"STOP! NYPD!" Beckett yelled as she took off after the suspect. Ryan and Esposito took off in a different direction, in hopes of cornering the suspect. Castle took off following Beckett as she ran through the warehouse. She disappeared around a corner and the clanking of her heels was accompanied by two gunshots and a snap that Castle had only heard once before-when he was 11 and broke his arm.

The next few seconds seemed to slow down as he came around the corner. The first thing he was Kate at the bottom of a set of stairs, her leg in an awkward position beneath her. He quickly made his way down the stairs to her side. She was cut up and barely conscious. He sat down at her side and took her hand then the world went back to its normal speed. He could make out Ryan calling for two ambulances while Esposito quieted the suspect.

"Beckett…Kate…come on Kate you have to stay awake," Castle said to her as she started fading. She opened her eyes, "good girl."

"Did we…" her sentence trailed off.

"Yeah we got him," he said with a small smile.

"Castle, I," she whispered out, "it hurts."

"I know, I know it does, I broke my leg when I was younger," he lightly squeezed her hand.

After that Ryan came in showing the paramedics to Beckett first, this upset the suspect all over again. She winced every time they moved her. Castle held her hand the entire time. As they moved to get her into the back of the ambulance, Castle looked briefly at Ryan and Esposito. They were watching as the paramedics looked their guy over. He caught their eyes and they nodded as if to say 'we got this, go with her', he nodded back. With speed that only comes from practice they loaded Beckett into the back, Castle still firmly holding her hand, and sped off to the hospital.

A nurse led Castle to a waiting room as soon as he had walked through the doors. He wasn't sure how long it was but soon was joined by Beckett's father and then Lanie and eventually Ryan and Esposito, the Captain stopped by for a bit too. The last people he thought he'd see walk through those doors were Martha and Alexis. He pulled Alexis in for a hug and then led them to a corner of the waiting room.

"Mother? Alexis? What are you doing here?"

"We were told about what happened Richard."

"By who?"

"By another officer, Dad. We were trying to rind you. You didn't show up for your poker game."

He pulled Alexis into another hug, "I'm sorry I didn't call you."

"It's alright Richard. Now look I think someone's coming to talk to the group." They looked towards the door and sure enough a doctor was almost in the doorway.

"Family of Katherine Beckett," everyone in the room who was sitting stood and all those standing turned and faced the doctor. Jim Beckett stepped forward but they all looked expectantly at the doctor, "Ok. She has a broken leg, two cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, and a couple minor lacerations that needed a few stitches. But she hurt her head pretty hard when she fell and has some swelling of the brain. We've put her into a coma to give her body time to take the swelling down on its own," He stopped to let all the information sink in, "She's stable and been moved into a room. She is allowed visitors but only two at a time." During the doctor's speech both Mr. Beckett and Castle had paled considerably. Slowly Jim went and stood beside the doctor. No one else came forward, till Martha pushed Castle forward.

"If you'll follow me," he said before taking off down the hall. After turning the corner he stopped at room 315, "We put her in her own room. The nurse's station is right over there if you need anything else." He shook both men's hands and went on his way.

Hesitantly they made their way into the darkened room. She was pale, deadly pale, was the first thing Castle noticed, and then his eyes took in where they had patched her up. She looked tiny in the bed surrounded by the machines that were monitoring her vitals. Mr. Beckett had taken a seat in the chair beside the bed. Castle stayed near the door to allow Mr. Beckett a few moments with his daughter. He began making his way to the other side of the bed after about fifteen minutes. He picked up her hand and held onto it for dear life. Something was wrong…her dad's watch, 'where is it? And her necklace?' he thought while looking towards the small table beside the bed. He carefully put her hand down and walked out of the room and marched up to the nurse's station.

"Where's her watch and necklace?" He demanded.

"Good evening to you too sir," the nurse at the stations said, "what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for Katherine Beckett's watch and necklace."

"I'm sorry sir personal belongings can only be signed out to family or the owner."

"Alright, thanks," he said dejectedly as he walked back to her room. He stopped at the door looking at it like it held the answer to a question. He reached for the handle but instead of entering he whispered 'Until tomorrow' and walked back to the waiting room.

**Hello, so I started this story before the finale so it takes place in a different world. But oh my god that finale. . .crazy. But let's face it Beckett is about as dead as Booth was on Bones in that one episode. And I haven't seen a story like this out there so if it is similar to someone's I haven't seen/read it. Also I do not own Castle.**


	2. A New Day

**Thanks to everyone that alerted, favored, and reviewed on the first chapter. **

Chapter 2: A New Day

She awoke to the sun streaming through the window. She shifted and then winced, it hurt to move.

"Kate, honey, you're awake."

"Yes Castle I am."

"Castle? You never call me Castle."

"I do it all the time. Where am I?" She hadn't completely opened her eyes yet.

"Do you remember anything from last night? You're in the hospital," with that statement her eyes flew open and she sat up, or tried to. It was too painful, "Let me go get a nurse," he rushed out of the room.

'What the hell is going on?' she thought.

"Good morning Mrs. Castle, how are we feeling today?" The nurse Rick brought into the room asked.

'Mrs. Castle?' Her eyes grew wide. Internally she was torn between something that resembled a victory dance or hyperventilating. Unfortunately she was still attached to the heart monitor which started going crazy as soon as he internal conflict started.

"Kate?" Rick asked worried.

"Mrs. Castle, Mrs. Castle, calm down," she paused to give Kate a moment to collect herself, "according to your chart you had a bit of a nasty tumble yesterday. Can you tell me what you remember?"

"Well I remember entering the warehouse and chasing after our suspect. Did Ryan and Esposito get him?" She asked towards Rick.

He looked at her for a moment before turning to the nurse, "Could she have amnesia?"

"Excuse me I'm right here and I'm fine."

Before the nurse was able to say anything they were interrupted by a mass of brunette curls yelling 'Mommy!'. Rick caught the small child before she could jump on Kate.

"Inside voice young lady," he said sternly before smiling, "do you remember the talk we had yesterday," she nodded her head, "ok, carefully give mommy a hug." He put the girl down and she tentatively made her way to Kate's bedside. Kate patted the bed beside her and watched as the girl climbed up. The door opened again and Alexis walked in.

"Hi dad," she said walking over to Kate, "Hi Kate, "she kissed her cheek, "how are you doing?"

"Ok, I guess," Kate answered quietly embarrassed she didn't remember anything. She looked over to Rick. He quickly took his cue.

"Alright girls I think the nurse has a few tests she wants to run, how about we go get some breakfast. What do you think Sophie?" Kate looked at the little girl and then at Rick. He gave her a small wink and she mouthed thank you to him before he picked the little girl up.

"Will we come back?" Her tiny voice asked.

"Will we come back? Will we come back? Of course we will," he said tickling her, "who else is gonna help mommy if we don't," he put her down and squatted in front of her, "but in order to do that we have to go have Sophie's favorite breakfast."

"Pancakes!" She said excitedly.

"Of course," Alexis chipped in. Sophie grabbed Alexis's hand and started pulling her towards the door, "Let's Go! Let's Go!" laughing Alexis walked out with her younger sibling.

Rick walked over to Kate, "We'll talk later," he said looking at her closely. He watched her nod and then quickly kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand before leaving.

"Ok, honey everything seems to be fine. I've paged the Doctor; he should be in here soon. My name's Nancy, by the way, and I'll be at the nurse's station right out there. So you just push that button there and I'll be right in."

"Thanks," Kate said turning towards the window. She was just trying to figure out what was going on.

The next day was cloudy, which was fine with Castle. A sunny day would have been mocking. Even the sounds of the city were subdued as he made his was to Beckett's side. Once again a breath was knocked out of him when he saw her lying in that bed.

"Hey, Beckett. Kate. I think this situation is bad enough to warrant a first name," he started the moment he sat down, "Ryan and Esposito got him; well you did too, once in the shoulder. Apparently he confessed almost immediately they way they talked," he grew silent watching her. He had almost forgotten that she was surrounded by machines when the one monitoring her heart rate began emphatically making noises but just as quickly as it started her heart rate went back to normal.

"Kate!"

"Kate, wake up Kate," the voice permeated her sleep, "honey, I brought you coffee, but you have to get up," reluctantly she opened her eyes, "there she is."

"Don't patronize me Castle," she snapped, "sorry," she quickly apologized after.

"It's ok, here," he handed her the coffee cup. She took it and cautiously took a sip. Realizing it was exactly how she liked her coffee she took a larger drink, "I talked to the doctor, "he looked at her and she nodded, "he said that it appears you might have a mild case of amnesia."

"No, I remember everything that happened."

"Ok then tell me."

"We had finally gotten a lead on our suspect. He was seen going into a warehouse. You, Ryan, Esposito, and I entered the building and there he was, the man that killed Kelly Boston and Lenora Harding, right in the middle of the warehouse. He heard us enter and ran off. Ryan and Esposito took off around the warehouse and I started chasing him, you following behind. I turned the corner and I fired two shots and I don't remember anything else." She looked at Rick as he tried to process her story.

"Wow, that's a story. Were you reading _Heat Rises_ again?" His question visibly upset her. 'How could he not believe her; he was there' she wondered.

"Fine, Rick what happened?" She asked using her interrogation voice.

"According to Kevin as you were leaving for the day you slipped and fell down the stairs. How many times have I told you that would happen if you don't stop reading and walking," he said playfully.

"Where did I fall down the stairs?" She was trying to get all the facts.

"At the school."

"School?"

"Where you teach, 5th grade, Kate," he looked at her seriously, "Do you remember how we met?"

'Yes' she said in her mind, "No," she said aloud looking down towards the blanket that was over her. The second she looked up she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"That's ok, we met on back to school night. Alexis was in you class," and for about the next hour he told her about how she didn't say yes to going on a date with him until after the spring back to school night. And they dated for two years before he proposed. He pulled a picture of them on their wedding day out of his wallet to show her. It was beautiful, they were looking at each other and you could almost feel the love between the two people in the photo. He then pulled another picture out, "that's Sophie," she nodded for him to continue, "She's 4," he then spent another hour telling her about Alexis and Sophie. She listened intently trying to absorb every detail. A knock at the door interrupted them.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Castle," they said hello back to the doctor that entered the room. He picked up her chart and briefly read through it. "Well everything looks good here. How are you feeling Kate?"

"I feel fine."

"Does anything hurt," she shook her head, "alright then I see no reason why you can't go home."

"Doctor, what about the memory loss?" Rick asked.

"It doesn't appear to be anything too serious. She remembers dates, presidents, people, current events; she just seems to jumble some details. And everything will probably resolve itself, just don't overwhelm yourself, let it come naturally," he told Kate, "and don't try to push her. It'll be hard for a little bit but it'll get easier. And come back in if you need to, ok." They both nodded their heads in understanding. "Alright Mr. Castle if you'll come with me we'll start on the discharge papers."

"Ok," Rick stood up and leaned down to Kate, "I'll call Alexis and have her bring you some clothes," she nodded and he quickly kissed her cheek.

The nurses didn't bother the man sleeping in the chair next to Beckett's bed as they made their way through their rounds. He had been there for almost two days, never in the way and always polite, when he did leave he returned with two coffees the second one he'd inevitably drink in the end.

Castle shifted in his chair. It was uncomfortable and he would regret sleeping there in the morning, again. But he couldn't leave her side for more than a few hours. Martha and Alexis came by earlier bringing a few items for him and a large bouquet of flowers for Beckett. Alexis sat all but on Castle and Martha held Beckett's hand and told her a story of someone from one of the plays she worked on ended up in a similar situation. They left after two hours and Castle promised he'd come home later. Seven hours later a nurse was putting an extra blanket around his shoulders while he slept.


	3. A New World

**It lives! And is updating...lol**

Chapter 3: A New World

An hour and a half later Rick pulled up to the loft, which was in the same place she remembered. Alexis helped Kate out of the car and into the building while Rick went to park the car. Slowly they made their way up to the loft. It looked almost the same as she remembered, but there were pictures of her and Rick on their wedding day, Alexis and Sophie on their first day of school, some at book launches, and others on family vacations. Having realized they were home Martha and Sophie came out to greet them.

"There's a message on the phone for you," Martha told her after a hug.

"Why don't we get you on the couch first and then deal with all of that," Castle suggested. Kate looked tired and she still had to keep her foot elevated.

"That sounds great," Kate agreed slowly hobbling towards the couch. They all helped Kate get comfortable before Rick brought her the phone.

"Hey Katie, we heard about your accident. We're so sorry we can't be there, but we're sure Rick and the girls will take great care of you," he mom's voice said, "tell everyone we send our love and we'll see you all at the end of the month. Bye sweetie. Love you Katie girl," her father said from the background. She hadn't realized it but she had started crying.

"Kate what's wrong?" Suddenly she was sobbing.

"Mommy don't cry," Sophie said climbing into her lap. Her sobbing had gathered the small family.

"Kate who was it?" Rick asked again.

She composed herself long enough to say, "My mother."

"Castle, how long have you been here?" Esposito asked walking in the room. He gave an unconvincing shrug and turned back to starring at Beckett.

"Writer boy you know what she'd say if she could see you right now. Stop starring, its creepy! Go home, see your family, take a shower, eat real food, and sleep." Lanie said coming to stand by him.

"I" he started his voice hoarse from not being used for some time. He cleared his throat, "I can't. I can't leave her."

Lanie and Esposito looked at the writer, "Come on bro I'll take you home so Lanie can have some time with her," Esposito said placing a hand on his shoulder. Castle tried to shrug it off but Esposito tightened his grip slightly, "Let's go Castle there's not much you can do sitting here."

Five minutes later he finally stood up and silently made his way to the door. With one last look he walked out, Esposito on his heels.

"Girl you better come out of this soon, I don't think any of us can handle this for much longer, specially Castle."

"Oh, Kate," Rick said gathering her into his arms.

"She's alive," she said quietly through the sobs.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Rick asked confused why she would think her mother was dead.

"She died. She was dead. Murdered." Rick quickly shooed everyone out of the room so they could talk privately.

"Is that what you remember?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes, its what I remember," she said defensively.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "I know. I'm tired."

"Alright then sleep well." She had already turned away as much as she could by the end of his sentence. He placed a blanket over her and went into his office.

2 Weeks Later

Kate still didn't remember anything but she, Rick, and Sophie had fallen into a new routine. Rick was still a writer so they were able to spend their days together. In the morning they'd have breakfast before taking Sophie to the park. Then generally around noon they'd have lunch and then go back to the apartment so Sophie could take a nap, and so could Rick and Kate if they wanted. The afternoon activities varied but almost every night Martha and Alexis came over for dinner.

It was still hard specially when Sophie would ask a question she couldn't answer or ask why she didn't remember anything. They'd sit down and explain what they could to her, but tonight was date night. Their first one since her accident. Sophie was playing in their room as they got ready. Martha would be home soon and would watch Sophie. Something in the back of Kate's mind tole her that something about this was off. The feelings had been there since she'd woken but she'd pushed them back. It was all just a dream is what she told herself.

"Uh, what?" She answered realizing Rick had been asking her a question.

"Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah just a few more touches and I'll be ready."

"You look amazing," he said coming up behind her.

"There done," she said getting up, "come on Sophie," She swiftly picked the little girl up. Rick followed them downstairs. Martha was in the kitchen getting a drink.

"There's my girl," Martha said taking Sophie from Kate, "you two have fun tonight. Relax, enjoy each others company, just be there, and nowhere else," she said hugging each of them and then shooed them out the door.

"Goodnight Sophie, we'll see you when we get back Martha."

"Mother. Goodnight Sophie, give grandma a hard time," Rick told her.

"Bye momma, bye daddy."

They made their way downstairs to the car Rick had called for them. They were going to the movies and then a late casual dinner since Kate wasn't really feeling up to anything too fancy. It was a lot harder to match a cast to an outfit of that nature. They chose a light upbeat movie and then headed to Remy's. They sat down in a booth and waited for someone to take their order. They made light chit chat about the movie cautiously avoiding the accident, her lost memories, and anything they thought might start a fight.

"I wonder what's taking so long," Rick mused aloud.

"I'm sure someone will be by soon enough," Kate answered still looking out the window they were seated by. It was though she was seeing the city for the first time. Instead of being dark it was bright. She didn't see potential killers in each person that passed by the window. 'Could that really have been just a dream?' she wondered to herself. This world seemed so perfect. Her life was perfect here. Her mom was alive or rather never really dead. She was a teacher, death wasn't a part of her every day being. She was married and had a daughter...daughters. A family, a normal family, brought together under normal circumstances. With a final internal nod she made her decision and turned back to Rick.

"Good evening. Sorry for the wait, what can i get y'all this evening?"

"I'll have the hamburger and french fries. Ooh and a chocolate shake," Rick ordered.

"I'll have the same but a strawberry shake instead."

"That'll be out in a little bit folks."

"I was thinking that maybe we could go out the Hamptons for the weekend. Leave tomorrow come back Tuesday. Just get out of the city for a while."

"That sounds wonderful. I think that getting out of the city is exactly what we need," Kate said reaching for Rick's hand. They just sat there looking at each other for the next few minutes before Rick gently lifted her hand to his lips causing Kate to blush. The moment was interrupted by a server bringing their food to the table.

"Chocolate shake?"

"Here," Rick said.

"Then you must be strawberry. Have a lovely evening, enjoy your food."

"Thanks we," Kate looked at the server closely, "Will?"

"Yes," he answered her question.

"I know him," she said quickly to Rick, "we dated."

"I'm sorry ma'am but I've never seen you before."

"Oh I'm sorry I must have you confused with someone else then." With a quick nod Will walked away.

"The dream world?" Rick asked with the name he had dubbed what she did remember. Kate nodded her head very quickly, almost violently, while preparing her food.

The night ended quietly. They came home and just sat enjoying each others presence. It was a few hours late that Rick woke and realized they were still on the couch. Carefully as possible he picked Kate up and made his way upstairs.

**Sorry about the wait for the update, I wanted to write a few more chapters before posting again but between working and getting ready to leave for school there was a lack of time. And then for a bit there I had an issue finding where I had already written the story. But hopefully I'll be more consistent with updating in the future. Reviews are awesome :)**


	4. Reality

**Hello. I know another update so soon, haha. Well, just remember that I do not own these characters and that any of my very, very limited medical knowledge comes from the few 'doctor shows' that I watch. **

Chapter 4: Reality

They had taken up shifts of who was staying with Beckett. Mostly so that there would be someone there if she woke up but also so that Castle didn't end up spending everyday in the hospital. Castle was there in the mornings till about 2pm. Then her dad would come in till about 9 and then either Lanie or the boys would come. The nurses had adjusted some of their schedules to them. While Castle was there they would start rounds with Beckett. Early because Castle was either telling Beckett a story or reading to her, they couldn't really tell from the way he sat. They would bring him lunch and watch him with her through the window. When her father was there he would watch his daughter, sometimes he cried and a nurse would shut the door to give him some privacy. Betty one of the older nurses would take him some dinner and sit and talk to him for a little while before returning to work. The nights Lanie came sometimes she'd help clean her up some, fix her hair, things like that. She would often one speak to the nurses, watch TV, be the most normal one who visited. The boys, the nurses had taken to calling them, usually always came in together and would update her on the precinct and catch her up on their new cases. And when their visiting time finished it was like they stood guard on the room, it was generally avoided by the nurses except for the times they needed to check on Beckett then. They weren't her only visitors, only the constant ones. Martha, Alexis, and other officers would stop in for a few minutes throughout the day. But their schedule hit a slight bump in the road early in.

It was another week before Kate had another incident like the one at Remy's. On their way to the park they stopped off at a coffee shop and she had mistaken the barista for someone called Demming. Someone she remembered working with and dating briefly. Again, she was proven wrong, Rick suggested that maybe they go back to the doctor. Partially from being hurt by the suggestion and wounded pride she said they could do it when she went to see the doctor in a week. They didn't talk for the rest of the day and much of the next day. Rick was upset about her recalling old boyfriends that weren't but not her family or life. He couldn't stay mad at her for much longer than that, specially cause she was still healing. H could never stay mad at one of his girls for long. He found her and Sophie playing Candyland in the living room.

"Hey, can I join?" He asked them both but only looked at Kate.

"You can be blue daddy." He remained standing.

"Yeah," Kate exhaled out, "you can be blue." He sat after Kate's answer. They got lost looking at each other for a moment knowing all was forgiven but that they still needed to talk.

"Motor-Josh? What are you doing here?" Castle had forgotten that Beckett was still even dating him.

"I just returned home yesterday and I couldn't get a hold of Kate. I went by the precinct and they told me she was here," Josh looked away from Beckett to Castle.

"Uh, here," Castle said getting up from his chair, "I was just about to leave."

All Josh did was nod and move towards the chair Castle vacated. Josh had seen many patients like this but it was hard to see someone you really cared for in Beckett's state.

"Castle," his voice sounded louder in the quiet room and caused Castle to jump, "how'd it happen?"

The question was simple enough but Castle wasn't sure he was ready to rehash everything again. He silently observed Josh for a moment before sighing heavily and starting the same story that seemed to have taken over his life for the past two weeks, "And yesterday they took her off the ventilator," his sentence fell off into nothing, but he had caught Josh up on everything. Castle had stayed by the door and when he was finished he walked out of the room. The tear in his heart growing by a fraction. Josh had seen Beckett's fingers twitch when Castle removed his hand from hers. When he saw that Castle had gone, he picked up Beckett's chart and made a tiny note. Not fifteen minutes after his arrival at Beckett's side the telltale sound of his pager called him away. Leaving Beckett alone for the first time in a week.

"Dad, what are you doing home?"

"Motorcycle boy is back."

"Oh dad, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright sweetie," Castle pulled Alexis into a side hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "what do you say about us spending the day together? Huh? Movies, food, museum, what ever you want."

"Are you sure? You look tired dad."

"Absolutely I'm sure."

"Ok if you're sure. Pizza and the Natural History museum. Oh and Barnes and Noble," Alexis said grabbing her coat.

"Sure," Castle said laughing a real laugh for the first time in days, "but Barnes and Noble is last and can we try to leave in a decent amount of time?"

"Oh shush, you're just as bad."

"I know but I'm still going to blame you."

"Whatever."

They had spent the rest of the afternoon playing board games with Sophie and started cleaning up their mess from the day after she had been put to bed.

"Kate-"

"Not right now Rick, okay."

"No right now Kate. We need to talk and you've never been so closed off to me before. I just," he ran his fingers through his hair, "I just want everything to be like it was. I want you to talk to me Kate. I'm not the enemy and I can at least try to understand what you're going through but I can't if you won't tell me."

"Castle-Rick, I don't know what I'm feeling. I feel angry and sad that I don't remember anything. I can't tell if this is real or if the 'dream world' is real."

"Of course this is real," Rick interjected. Kate just held her hand up to stop him.

"I want this to be real. I want this to be real so badly it hurts some days. The life I had in the dream world was hard, so much harder and sadder. But what if I never remember?"

"Then we'll make new memories and help you relive the ones you're missing," Rick too her hand.

"You promise?"

"Always."

"Always," she echoed quietly leaning in to kiss him. A knocking at the door broke them apart, "Are we expecting anyone tonight?" she asked.

"Not that I know of. Maybe mother forgot her key."

"You're not my mother," Rick said when he saw a man at the door.

"No sir, I'm not. Sorry to bother you so late is Mrs. Katherine Castle here?"

"Yes, come in, I'll go get here." He returned not two minutes later with Kate.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Castle, I'm with the NYPD," her hand grabbed Rick's and she nodded for him to continue, "I'm sorry but your mother was killed earlier this evening." Tears were shining in Rick's eyes now.

"No...no. No! No," Kate kept repeating, "not again," she cried.

The detective gave her an odd look when she said again but brushed it away, "Mrs. Castle I'm going to have to ask you some questions."

"Right now may not be the best time," Rick said cradling Kate, who looked like she might be sick, "maybe I could answer them."

Kate drowned out the rest of the conversation between the two men. 'She's gone again. I just got her back. This can't be happening,' she kept thinking while she sobbed. Her heart literally feeling as though it had broken into a million little pieces that could never be put back together again. With that new wave of sobs wracked her body.

"Rick," it was muffled by her sobs.

"Rick," she had gained some control over the crying but it still came out like a whisper.

"Rick," this time it was louder.

"Rrriuh."

Lanie sat reading a magazine next to Beckett's bedside when the syllable slipped out from between Beckett's lips. So faint she wasn't even sure she had heard it. She watched Beckett for a little longer before going back to the magazine and making off hand comments about the articles in it.

"Rri-uh."

"Oh my god. Kate. Kate can you hear me? Kate?" Lanie was all but laying on her friend now yelling in her face. She regained some of her composure after she got no response she went to tell the nurses what happened. After that she called Castle.

"No, no, no, nope, no. Stupid. Ridiculously stupid. Why did you ever think that would work?" Castle kept repeating to the point of it becoming a personal mantra.

"Hey dad."

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Not much, can I sit in here and read?"

"Sure thing," he watched his daughter shuffle into his office and take a seat on the couch. She looked over at him briefly before opening her book. Slowly he returned to his book, still making little progress. His non-progress was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Castle. Oh hey Lanie. What? Really? You're sure," he started getting excited. Alexis was watching him, "Yes, yes, I'm on my way. Thanks Lanie. See ya soon." He quickly got up making erratic movements in all directions.

"Dad!" Alexis called out.

"Beckett. Kate's waking up," he told his daughter.

"Really thats great dad."

"I'm going to the hospital."

"Of course."

"I'll see you later sweetie," he kissed the top of her head and ran out the door.

When Castle arrived at the hospital only Lanie was in the room but soon Jim, Ryan, and Esposito completed the little crown in her room. Her father and Castle were on either side of her and Lanie, Ryan, and Esposito were at her feet starring at her. After an hour had passed and nothing more had happened a nurse came in saying that they'd only allow two people to stay. The rest could come back in the morning. The boys made their way to the door and stopped to wait for Lanie to gather her things, leaving the two most important men in Beckett's life with her.

Both sat there unmoving watching the woman they loved and cared so deeply for. At some point in the night however they both had drifted off. During his slumber, Castle's head ended up on the bed, thats what Jim saw as the first rays of sun peeked through the window. His head on the bed and her hand in his. His calm face juxtaposed with the sad grimace that had taken home on hers. Jim slowly stood and stretched himself out. A nurse peeked her head into the room, "Anything I can get for you Mr. Beckett?"

"Two coffees please."

"Sure thing." After she returned with the coffee, Jim gently woke Castle.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." Silence enveloped them as they drank their coffees. The nurses came through on rounds. They chatted with the men for a few minutes before returning to work. Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan came in before they were called away on a new case.

"Kate. Kate." Rick gently shook her shoulder, holding out a drink and some aspirin. The crying hadn't stopped but the sobbing had. Now she sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around er and tears rolling down her cheeks. She took the aspirin and the water from him and went back to her own world.

"How's she doing, kiddo?"

"As well as can be expected. I guess. I don't really know what to do."

"Just be there for her. Listen to her, hold her. Let her grieve."

"Thanks mother." Martha made her way back up stairs to Sophie and Alexis. Alexis's crying had subsided and they were watching over Sophie after the chaos downstairs had woken her.

Just as Rick thought that she was finally calming down another shutter ran through her body and the sobbing started again. This time just as worse as the first. 'No' was all she said as she cried and rocked back and forth. Rick gathered her in his arms and rocked with her, whispering comforts to her. Kate's crying became so hard it took her breath from her. So much so that she passed out.

Her grip suddenly tightened in his before her hoarse voice called out 'No!' as loud as it could. Which wasn't very loud at all. Castle squeezed her hand back.

"Kate?" her hand tightened in his again. Jim had woken up from his nap when Castle called her name.

"Nurse," he called out. The doctor had stopped by in the morning and they took Beckett for scans. He told the two men she was healing nicely and that between that and what Lanie had reported, she should come out of the coma soon enough. Jim thought it would be days not hours later. The nurse rushed passed him over to Beckett's side. She checked the machines and her pupils. Beckett flinched away from the light. Her eyes tried to focus on the blurry faces in front of her.

"Welcome back Ms. Beckett," the nurse said to her. The room had darkened considerably as the sun moved behind the buildings. The nurse helped Beckett sit up a bit more and gave her some water to help with her dry mouth and throat.

"Are you comfortable?" The nurse asked her. Beckett slowly nodded her head. Her voice still weak, "Ok, I'm going to leave you in these gentlemen's capable hands while I go call the doctor." Beckett nodded once more and finally looked at the other two people in the room. Her eyes met Castle's first and she held his gaze but didn't say anything. She turned her head towards her father who was beaming at her.

"Hey Katie girl."

"Hi dad." She said softly.

Castle had managed to find his voice again after she spoke, "I'll give you two a minute. Gonna go call Lanie and the boys." He quickly made his way from the room. Jim watched as his daughters eyes followed him out of the room. Their reunion was cut short by the doctor who needed to do a few more tests and talk to Beckett.

**Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favorites. I hope you all are enjoying the story. Its hard to tell with no reviews, hahaha. Review please. **


End file.
